


Pleasure

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Carmilla, Dom/sub, F/F, Jealous!Carmilla, Minor Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence, Oral Sex, Service (Oral), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink: Service (Oral) / Verbal Humiliation / aftercare<br/>dom!Carmilla / sub!Laura</p><p>Carmilla loves to have her slut, Laura, service her. She also loves calling her mean names as she does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

Laura wad good at a lot of things, but one of them was not on purpose at all. That would be: annoying Carmilla, and she didn't know why. Well, she did have a feeling that Carmilla was annoyed by her, and that would probably explain why Carmilla was always mean to her.

"Hey, Car--" Laura was in the middle of saying before Carmilla cut her off.

"Shut it," Carmilla snapped before turning back to her desk. Laura didn't know why she was acting like this.  
"Okay, what the hell is your problem?" Laura asked, and that seemed to anger Carmilla more.

"You know what? I think you need to be punished. Come here." ordered Carmilla, but Laura didn't get up from her seat. She was still in shock from what Carmilla had just said.

Getting impatient, Carmilla jumped up and charged Laura. Laura tried getting up, but Carmilla was too fast for her to do that. Laura struggled to try and get away, but her roommate was stronger. "Stop struggling!" Carmilla snapped, and Laura instantly stopped struggling.

"Please, I-I-I don't know what I did," Laura whispered as Carmilla ripped her tank top off with ease.

"You slept with Danny, slut," Carmilla stated, and Laura instantly blushed from the guilt.

It was an honest mistake, and Laura regretted it the moment it happened. But Carmilla would never believe that, and so Laura was about to get a punishment she thought she didn't deserve. Pulling her own shirt off, Carmilla was quick to slap Laura right in the face. Gasping, Laura was shocked by this action of Carmilla's. She wasn't complaining though, secretly, she liked it rough. Carmilla knew that already, and that was why she was using it to her advantage. If Laura didn't like it rough, she would never smack her in the face. She might've been pissed off, but she wasn't that mean. She loved Laura, and that's why she thought she had to do this. To teach her a lesson for sleeping with the school's slut.

"H-how'd you find out?" Laura gasped, obviously shocked that she knew about it. She felt bad for not telling Carmilla herself, but she didn't know who had told.

"It doesn't fucking matter, whore. All I know is that you belong to me, and I'm going to use your pretty little mouth today. You're not getting any pleasure today, because sluts don't get pleasure. They get used, so take the rest of your clothes off while I take mine off. Do you understand slut?" Carmilla asked, and Laura nodded. But that wasn't good enough for Carmilla. She wanted to hear Laura say the words that were important, not a head nod.

"Answer me, slut... or do I need to spank you?" Carmilla asked, and Laura gulped.

"No mistress, and I understand completely. Use my mouth, please. Its yours, mistress!" Laura begged, completely giving her body to Carmilla. She wanted to please Carmilla so she wouldn't be mad at her anymore, and Carmilla knew that.

"Good, now come and lick my puss-- wait, I have a way better idea..." Carmilla sat up on the edge of the bed, signaling Laura to get on her knees in front of her.

Doing what she was told to do, Laura got down on her knees. Waiting for more instructions, Laura looked down at the floor. She didn't want to look up at Carmilla in case that made her even more angrier than before. So she casually looked down until Carmilla said something to her.

"Look at me, now." demanded Carmilla, and Laura did just that as fast as she could.

Looking up at Carmilla, Laura realized that Carmilla was smirking more than usual. That surprised Laura, and Carmilla just looked at her up and down before saying anything.

"Tell me you're a fucking slut, and that's all you'll ever be," Carmilla demanded, and Laura's eyes widened.

"I'm a fucking slut, and that's all I'll ever be," Laura moaned, and Carmilla reached to pinch her left nipple.

"Louder, slut. I want everyone to hear who you belong to. Who the only person allowed to use you is," Carmilla stated, and Laura gulped from nervousness.

"I'm a fucking slut, and Carmilla owns me!" Laura shouted as Carmilla bent down duck on her right nipple.

"Fuck," Laura moaned, and Carmilla stopped sucking so she could lay on the bed.

Spreading her legs she pointed to her pussy without saying a word. She signaled Laura to donher job, and that's what she did. Laying on her stomach, Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla's wet folds. Smirking at her Carmilla bit her lip so she didn't make any noise yet. She wanted to wait for Laura to start licking hard and fast before she would moan.

"Now, lick my pussy or I'll spank you." Carmilla threatened, and Laura nodded in understatement before getting to work on her pussy.

Licking hard strokes against Carmilla's wet folds, Laura liked the taste of her cunt. Finally gaining the courage to suck on her clit, Laura did it as hard as she could without hurting Carmilla. To Carmilla, it felt amazing, and she was already growing closer to the edge. But she ebb wanted to wait a little bit longer, only because she didn't want to give Laura a praise yet.

"Fuck, your mouth feels so good," Carmilla moaned, and Laura looked up at her with those beautiful eyes of hers.

Carmilla felt her orgasm grow closer to the edge, and she held it back the best she could. That was until Laura began to tongue fuck her. Drowning out everything around her, Carmilla focused on Laura and Laura's tongue only. She didn't care who would hear her scream. Finally letting go with a loud moan, Carmilla began grinding her pussy all over Laura's face.

"Fuck, you're good at that, Laura." Carmilla said as she sat up.

Pulling Laura in close, she kissed her with a soft passion. Carmilla was happy, and so was Laura.

"Cuddle with me, baby," Carmilla smiled, and Laura nodded before they both laid down on Carmilla's bed.  
Laura was the little spoon like usual, and Carmilla was the big spoon. They both liked it this way a lot better, especially Laura. She didn't know why, but Carmilla wasn't complaining though.

"You okay, baby? I didn't hurt you when i slapped you in the face, did I?" Carmilla asked with concern flooding through her voice.

"You didn't, Carm... and don't worry I love being smacked like that." Laura admitted, and Carmilla breathed a sigh of relief.

Cuddling up to each other, Laura was the first one to go to sleep. She usually always was, but Carmilla didn't mind. As long as they were nexy to each other, none of them cared who fell asleep first.


End file.
